renhiacfandomcom-20200214-history
Takumi Shimizu
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Appearance Takumi is quite tall and somewhat toned. His skin is a bronze color. His eyes are blue. His hair is black, very messy, and goes slightly past his shoulders. He is wearing a white labcoat above a blue and light blue tank top with a dolphin print. He is wearing jean cargo shorts with rips in the bottom of the pants. He is barefoot. Name Etymology Cool things about his name Personality Takumi is often very quiet, preferring to listen rather than to speak. He often gets lost in thought, usually thinking back of his home at the sea. He is more of a loner and tends to split from the group, but he is fine with being surrounded by people as long as they do not annoy him. He tends to not be able to show his emotions very well and often appears more serious than he actually is. This is not helped by the fact that his voice is rather monotone as well. He has a terrible sense of humor, which usually boils down to making terrible sea and ocean-related puns. He values his personal space and dislikes it when people invade it. He enjoys talking about his research and the things he has discovered. He also enjoys researching things in general. He accepts requests very quickly if they relate to something he likes. He is also very blunt, and if someone is bothering him he will outright tell them. He is not the biggest fan of romance and doesn't really understand it. He prefers to focus on his research, wanting to get a boyfriend once he gets older. Backstory Takumi was born to a rather poor family in a seaside village. His father was a fisherman, and his mother was an artisan, who made jewelry out of seashells she found on the shore. He also had three brothers, one older and two younger. They were constantly starving, due to not being able to afford any food. Takumi didn't want them to be hungry, so from a young age, he started looking for jobs around the village, giving all the money to his parents. Near the village, there was an ocean research and conservation facility. Takumi hadn't entered because it looked intimidating, but once the work started to run thin he approached it and asked for a job. The director of the organization refused to give him work, saying that he was too young for that, but he asked him if instead of that he wanted to be his apprentice of sorts. He explained he would pay for all the expenses. Takumi immediately said yes, and begun learning under the director's wing. He ended up being very talented and was eventually recognized as an Ultimate. Now, besides going to high school, he still works at the center and continues to send money to his family. History (Takumi's role and story in the story) Talent He is the Ultimate Marine Biologist Relationships :Family: Parents He seemed to get along with his parents greatly. Akihiko Nakahara He and Akihiko were close friends. Gallery Takumi Shimizu.png Takumi pixel.png Quotes Trivia *His name being this fitting was a complete accident, given how it was generated randomly Category:Danganronpa